Morals
by roguewolfwarrior
Summary: Betty has a secret to hide and someone will find out...what will happen after different things begin happening, like someone wanting to kill Shego, along with a group of mystery people looking to help the three from behind the scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters from Kim Possible series nor do I get paid to publish this it's just a fun thing my twisted mind came up with. This is a story I been thinking about just never got around to putting pen to paper until now WerePuppy-Jake's _Some Unexpected Gentle Loving_ inspired me, but I wanted to put my own twist on it.**

**Unknown(until I can come up with a better chapter)**

Two women on different sides of the law sit in a bare cemented room with only a metal table separating them, one sigh in aggravation while the other read a few papers from the recent report on the interrogator and in a bored tone she ask "somewhere to be Shego or should I address you as..." emerald eyes dare her to say her real name "Kea-"

the villainess jump out her seat and lean across the table, rattling the nullifier chains connecting her hands and ankles to the floor "listen here Cyclops..." Betty place her mouth on her now steepled hands unfazed one bit by the sudden movement "I paid untold amounts of money to have my name and _everything _connecting me with my old life, so don't even think of using that damned name GOT IT?"

Betty stick a finger in her ear then look at it and with a flick of said fingers she sigh "whatever you say..." she stare into angry emerald eyes "_sit down _or I'll place it back in the database, _again_" she wave the papers still containing the documents of the green woman's old life that wasn't erased, because she keep it with her at all times for just that reason the only way to destroy them is to kill her

Shego seethe but return to a seated position, abet reluctantly "now tell me...what where you doing in France and attacking the French Legislator Edouard Gustaf"

Shego sit back with a smirk "what do you think, because for all you know I could just tell you a lie"

"because _I _know you have too much pride to do just _that_" Betty press a button on the table and a screen to the side of them drop down, playing a feed from a touring amateur videographer off his cell phone they confiscated at the incident, it shows Shego blasting all the guards surrounding the Legislator then facing off with the last line in the important male's defense while Gustaf cower behind the podium, that is until a dark figure jump beside Shego and tangle with the bodyguard while the plasma-wielding woman go for Gustaf the video follow Shego, but try keeping the unknown female figure in view.

Betty pause the video, before Shego makes it to the Legislator they stare at the screen "who is your accomplice?"

emerald eyes give her a side-long glance "I thought you wanted to know my reason for being in France?"

Betty slam her hand down on the table "stop playing games Shego and answer the question"

the sable-haired female smirk at her "aw no need to get upset Bets just ask nicely and I might consider answering both questions"

Betty pinch the bridge of her nose "Agent Stiles escort Ms. Go to her new cell..." she smirk at Shego "you'll love the new renovations and I'm sure you won't be escaping this time" Shego just give her a small knowing smile as she stand and four males escort her out the interrogation room, Betty sigh heavily as she rub her temple while eyeing the screen "damn arrogant..." another sigh when she feel a tightness, but she choose to ignore it for now there are more pressing matters to tend to like "who _is _this female, something is familiar about her the way she move, her body structure 'the way the muscles mo-'" she close her remaining good eye as the tightness increase, she calmly perform some deep breathing techniques, now calm again and everything relaxed she press the button starting the video again

Kim Possible once again swoop in to interfere with the mercenary's plan and the fight is on, the wonderful seemingly choreographed battle of good and evil it always enthrall and bother her, how their lithe bodies move during such intense workouts, but not in a bad way a good way, a _very _good way she shift in her seat trying to ignore the tight feeling again "Dr. Director, ma'am" a hard, onyx gaze turn to her ever vigilant right hand man Will Du "ma'am the Nation's Leaders would like a word with you" Betty retain her fixed gaze for awhile "ma'am?"

a fair-skinned finger end the feed and unknowingly sigh in relief of not having to see or listen to the video 'looks like I won't be getting that release anytime soon, but if I don't...' the head of GJ rise to her feet to see what those pompous males and female want "come on Agent Du" he nod and diligently follow behind his idol, commander and now object of his desire and who wouldn't want her, she's strong, beautiful and a masterful tactician to name a few things to describe, she also went from doing grunt work to becoming the head the most influential, unknown and powerful force separate from any nation or country, completely and totally independent 'I hope this surprise meeting will be over quickly'

Betty stop beside her secretary's desk "Yulia clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I have a meeting with a pack of wolves and I rather _not _bite the head off an innocent victim"

the brunette nod "yes ma'am and ma'am..." her voice remind Betty of a mouse "the researchers would like a word with you, they say it's important"

the one-eyed woman grunt "unless this meeting ends quickly put it off until 11 am tomorrow"

"yes ma'am."

Betty and Will walk into her almost Spartan office with only bookshelves, her carpet is a deep blue-black, her walls are made of rare Brazilian Rosewood, around her room are war statues and paintings along with other non-war artifacts she's collected during her time as a Field Agent, before you walk to her desk in front of transitional glass windows are two dark wide, high back arm chairs with a side table with which a plastic plant rest, she pass all that to get to her computer in order to pull up the link she'll need for the next estimated three to four hours, she groan in frustration at her computer's slow boot up and her much needed release, she eye the bathroom which is located to her left if someone doesn't see her open it they'll never guess it's there

Betty look at Will "Agent Du wait outside for a minute" Will is confused but comply and while her computer boot-up, Betty walk in her bathroom to ease her pain, feeling better and angry at herself she walk back into her office and back to her computer "you can come back in Agent Du" Will walk back in as she walk to the front of one of the arm chairs and the screen reveal itself she make a few last minute adjustments without going below the belt, if it's too disheveled then she won't make it known and hopefully the others don't notice while she's in her own thoughts of her secret a male's voice clear and she return back to reality

"Dr. Director are you alright?" the altered voice, like all the leaders ask, she can't even see their faces as they're blacked out to hide their true identities

"yes gentlemen and lady, thank you for your concern..." that's a lie these power hungry bigots are only concerned with their seats of power, but they nod civilly to her "okay what can I do for you?"

* * *

Shego stretch out on her surprisingly comfortable cot in her own personal housing unit, because of her plasma powers she is considered a danger to be housed with a roommate, she raise her hand and watch her powers from the rainbow comet it's power is both a blessing and a curse since it killed her father when it crashed into her and her brother's treehouse, she snuff the flames and get to her feet "Dr. D should be on his way" as soon as she murmur that the wall adjacent to her cot disintegrate into rumble

Shego push a big piece of debris off her body and glare at a tank, the hatch open to reveal a blue, scarred male obviously proud of the breakout he'd just performed "Shego!...I told you I'd successfully pull through"

the green woman storm over to the tank while brushing off her orange jumpsuit and ripping the sleeves off "Dr. D I'm thankful for that, but..." she ignite her plasma as her eyes dance with unbridled anger "when does almost killing me count as successful!"

Drakken shrink into himself "but Shego I di-"

"no you..." she trail off when she hear rapid footfalls heading her way "ugh if it ain't one thing it's another thing..." she jump atop the tank "move over blue boy" Drakken eep and fall on top of the henchman that was operating the weapons, Shego jump in soon after, but remain halfway out to look straight at Betty "see ya Cyclops had fun while it lasted" she dip inside the tank and close the lid.

Betty seethe with anger "Agents Du, Bell, White and Cybil follow me" they chase after the slow moving vehicle and when they catch up Agents Bell and Cybil run to the left while the other two take the right and Betty leap on the back "tell Captain Furgesson to get his squad ou-" she dodge a plasma blast by a hair, she look up to see her fugitive forming another, Betty wait until it's coming right at her, she hop to the side then up facing off with the green-skinned woman "it's over Shego..." she aim her wrist taser at her "I'm taking you back, so just go quietly and I won't have to do something drastic"

Shego shake her head "don't think so Bets, I'm busy tonight and can't hold it off for a later date"

Betty shrug nonchalantly "don't care Shego I _have _to bring you back"

a sable-eyebrow raise "well I _want _to be free obviously we _both _can get what we want" she swing her leg to kick Betty in the face, but of course the one-eyed woman dodge and is surprised by a plasma ball hitting her in the midsection, she roll across the ground, grunting in slight pain

"Dr. Director!" Betty sit up, rubbing her stomach and is again surprised, it isn't singed only warm Agent Du kneel beside her along with the other Agents "are you alright?"

Betty get to her feet "yes I am..." she press a button in her ear and a headset extend "Captain Furgesson go back I repeat go back" she push the button again to retract it

"Dr. Director are you sure you want to do that?"

Betty turn to base "Agent Du you out of all people should know I'm _never _flighty, so _don't _ask me a question like that again now we're going back to base" she walk off with the Agents obediently following her 'looks like I don't have a choice I'll have to put out that new order.'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters they belong to diseny.

**Unknown**

Shego flop unceremoniously on her bed, in her leaf green terrycloth robe after a long hot bath, she groan and roll on her side "I really _don't _wanna go, it's not like I _need _the money..." a long sigh "I guess I really do it because it's fun at the moment" with a heavy sigh she get off her bed and walk over to her closet, she grab a black mini skirt, a green short tube top with a black short sleeved half jacket, she drop her rode and dress then grab a pair of five inch high heels and her bag in the very back of the closet "time for work"

the intercom in her room beep and her employer's shrill voice call out "Shego I need you!"

she push the button on her side "no can do boss man...at least not tonight, I'll do it tomorrow"

"but Shego I busted you out you owe me" he whine

"I what?" she growl

"S-Shego I-I-I _did _help you...i-i-it's only right you help me...i-it's in your contract"

Shego look off to the side disinterested "Dr. D did you look at the schedule I gave you?"

silence "uh...no...Shego you know I have a lot on my plate what with taking over the world"

Shego's head drop "of course you do..." she murmur

"what was that?"

"nothing...Drakken look I told you to keep the schedule with you at all times I can't keep telling you if I have to work at my other job...like tonight"

"but...but...but Shego..."

"but Shego nothing Dr. D...I'll help you tomorrow, but if you really need me up my salary 30%"

a shriek flow through the intercom "alright Shego have a goodnight, see ya in the morning" he tell her happily

Shego roll her emerald eyes and prepare to walk out the door, but push the button again "I'm taking the hover car" she head to the loading bay, set her bag on the floor of the hover car and while she prep the vehicle for flight her mind runs over all that happened today "I wonder what ol' Cyclops wasn't telling me?" the vehicle lift and she zoom off to her destination.

* * *

Betty Director step off the elevator and walk through the parking garage, she's now clean, refreshed and dressed in khaki boot-cut slacks, with black leather 3 inch heeled boots that goes up to her calves, and a lavender polo shirt, it's been a long and exhausting day, but a bit painful 'I _wish _I hadn't done it...but it's my job' she deactivate the alarm to her 97' Wrangler "I'm glad for the night off...I guess I'll go out tonight" but where will she go for peaceful entertainment, a smile spread across her lips "I know the perfect place to unwind...maybe I'll feel like messing with Viv while I'm there" she start her Jeep and pull out the garage

'Project DC' she sigh and fell a chill run down her spine "I wonder if...no doubt about it...only a handful of GJ's top men and women-to which most are dead now-know about _that _I was privileged as a grunt-at the time- to witness the experiments and the horr-" Betty shake her head "what am I doing, I'm not going to think about any of _that _tonight" she push her Jeep faster once she hit the highway deciding to leave her demons behind in Middleton til morning...well all of them except one...a big one, she turn on the radio and tune through different station coming to one with some good songs on it

she stop singing when she come to a red light, the sound of a plane or something cause her to look up, normally she'd let it slide, but it aircraft sounded close to the ground, not seeing any sign of it she shrug it off and drive on when the light turns green. Betty pull up to a surprisingly crowded club, usually when she came here it wasn't too particularly packed with it being on the very edge of Go City, but she isn't going to let it dampen her mood she didn't come to socialize just watch the entertainment, drink then go home

When Betty walk in she can see the entertain like always is riling up the crowd of hot-blooded males and a few females that are close to the stage, but she dismiss all that, drink before fun for now anyway, she walk up to the bar and spot her favorite barkeep "Stephanie!" she yell over the music

the average built brunette turn around at the sound of her name and give the one-eyed woman a big smile "Elizabeth!..." she hurry over to her "it's been awhile...you want Ms. Vivian?"

Betty shake her head "nah not tonight, but you can let her know I'm here if you want...all _I _want is the strongest drink you got"

Stephanie suck in some air "that kind of day huh?" she ask writing down the drink and passing the note to another bartender

"you wouldn't believe"

"well Spicy Hot Tamale is here tonight, if you want I can get you a private show after she goes on...on me of course"

Betty nod slowly "I'll just take you up on that offer" her drink is passed to her

"of course if you don't I'll surly take care of you tonight"

Betty raise an eyebrow over her eye patch and sigh "Step how many times do I have to say it, you're too young and a brunette"

"hey I'm only 22 and you're a brunette too"

Betty kiss her chick "that's true and that's why I say no, sorry..." she raise her glass "keep the drinks coming though" she walk off

Stephanie pout "aw I guess that's the one you won't have..." a male voice tell her, he lean on the bar top "first rejection?"

the brunette sigh "second actually"

"aw poor thing...who was the first if you don't mind me asking?"

"that would be me" the bar keeps turn around to see Vivian standing there with her hands on her hips "she asked me out I think it was your third week on the job?"

Stephanie groan "can we get off my love life and get back to work?" the other two laugh

"sure thing boss lady" the male salute, she cut him a dirty glare

"alright Mike you heard her get back to work and Step, give Betty that private show with our exotic semi-fledgling she get customers riled up for more, but I'll handle the bill" she walk back to her office and the barkeeps went back to work, but look to the stage when the MC announce the new dancer to their deviant little family

"Ladies and Gentlemen you're in for a treat tonight, she's feisty, hot, exotic and oh so gorgeous...she's Spicy Hot Tamale!" the music start up and the patrons start cheering obviously knowing who the dancer is

although Betty's never heard of her 'must be new?' she sit at a booth five rows from the stage in a slightly darker area, alone, which she doesn't mind she rather be alone right now since she has a lot of things on her mind, when she look towards the stage her eye narrow 'was that a green arm?' she shake her head 'nah probably just a play off with the lights' once her drink is downed another is presented to her, she nod to the waitress

Betty watch the girl walk away, smiling, that's one thing she like about this place, the waitresses wear such revealing outfits hardly leaving anything to the imagination, her hand rub her sex while she sip her drink and she turn back to the stage causing her perform a spit take and her hand to stop its rubbing 'what the...' even with her depth perception she knows the back side of _that _dancer _very _well

"Shego?" she almost screech, the green skinned female bend over, flip her hair to look at the crown with a coy look the slowly return to an upright position, Betty watch the whole thing in awe, the world over knows the green mercenary is a seductress, especially to get what she wants, but this is pushing it to a whole new level, she start doing things normal strippers wouldn't dare or even think to do and the crown is eating it up.

Betty avert her eye to the display and gulp her drink then set it down, all the while she's trying to get her body under control, her hand goes back to rubbing her sex to gain some semblance of control and calm, she sigh when it seems to be working, but when she reach for her drink again it's about to get out of control again because her fingers brush over a silk like fabric, her single onyx eye slowly travel to where her hand is outstretched and gulp

sitting on the table is a black and bright neon green racy, strapless bra, her heart speed up a little when she dare a glance to the stage, nearly having a nosebleed, Shego in all her half naked glory has her chest on display as she professionally flip and twirl around the metallic pole, while slapping away an eager hand, Betty pick up the undergarment as if it's fragile china and sigh 'what do I do with this?' then it dons on her she has a private session with the green woman, she'll just wait til then to give it back to Shego, just as said mercenary is finishing up on stage, Betty's attention is grabbed by a soft voice

"ma'am, Ms. Porter asked me to get you for your private show with Spicy"

Betty stare at the blond in a trance of some kind until she mentally slap herself out of it "uh...right" she follow the buxom blond to the private room

"Spicy will be done in thirty minutes, please make yourself comfortable" Betty walk into the dim fuchsia and black room, there's a pole in the middle of a satin semi-circle set of seats and a corner sofa of the same material, Betty place herself on the corner sofa since it's more in the darker area to hide herself until the right moment with her time she perform some calm breathing exercises and towards the end

Shego sashay into the room looking like the cat that ate the canary "so I have a lone customer...this'll be easy" her seductive voice echo throughout the room, her breast are still on display since she threw her bra into the audience and is surprised to see it being handed to her

she smirk "thanks..." she toss it over her shoulder "alright ground rules, no touching unless allowed, on groping, no grinding, no revealing of _any _part of your body that's already clothed...that's my job..." to show off she shake her breast then fold her arms "and don't think of putting your dirty mouth on my body, obey the rules and I won't have to fry you" she ignite her hand for a second and it's then she catch a glimpse of her customer causing her smirk to turn evil

"well, well Betty Director didn't think you'd be in a place like this"

"for your information I've been coming here Shego, I know the owner"

Shego slowly make her way over to the pole, she jump and twirl around like on stage, but what she didn't do on stage is wrap her long, lean legs around it to stare at the head of GJ upside down "so you know Vivian...ever tried or did shake the sheets with her?"

the one-eyed woman scoff "no and even if I did why would I tell you?"

Shego shrug, grab the pole, split her legs and slid down while still upside down "so Cyclops why did you come here?"

Betty swallow to moisten her dry mouth "b-because no one at HQ know of this place" she curse herself for stammering

"is that so..." Shego stalk over to her again and stand in front of her with her arms crossed "tell me why this time you wanted to lock me up so badly?"

Betty trail Shego's body with her gaze from her thighs to her eyes, thankful for the darkened area she swallow hard willing her body to remain calm "I'm always trying to get you locked for your crimes"

Shego place a hand on her hip and bend over to look the one-eyed woman in her eye while lighting the other up "come on you can tell me after all it's about my well being and there just _has _to be a juicy reason behind it all"

"I'm sorry Shego I can't" Shego nod and sit on Betty's lap making the one-eyed woman tense and calmly tell her "Shego don't...do this"

a sable eyebrow raise "do what for now I'm just sitting down making myself comfortable the lap dance hasn't started yet"

Betty groan "get up"

"and if I don't...look Vivian is paying good money so you can have a good time"

"and I can have one without you sitting in my lap" she try standing up in order to achieve her goal of getting the green woman off

Shego however use her body weight to force Betty back into a sitting position "oh no you'r-" she pause and look at Betty in confusion, an onyx gaze look back at her unblinking "uh so Cycl-" an explosion goes off at the main entrance of the club

"what was that?" Betty push Shego onto the seat next to her and slowly peck out the door to the private room, she can see men in magenta suits with Greek letters on them "WEE" she growl, she then turn around to where Shego is still sitting, looking pretty confused "Shego it's time to go" no response "Shego?"

"Cyclops did I jus-"

Betty groan in frustration "get up dammit we have to go..." she grab Shego and run to the changing area "get your bag and hurry" she look out into the main room "come on Shego"

"no"

an onyx gaze is turned on Shego "no...what the hell do you mean no do you heard what's going on out there, my idiot brother i-"

"I don't care...I won't move from this spot until you tell me everything"

Betty storm over to her "look here you selfish, plasma wielding bitch you won't get one while we stand here, so unless your ready to die now get your shit and lets go" Shego's stance is unchanged although she does gulp hard, but Betty doesn't catch it because she turned back around to see if they still have an open window when turn back to her unwilling charge to see her indeed getting her bag and dressing "thank you now we don't have much time and we're taking your ride"

"why can't we take yours, better yet why can't you take yours?"

"do you want an explanation or not because I can go my whole life without telling you shit?"

Shego think on that "okay we'll do things your way for now, but as soon as you're done this alliance is over"

Betty nod "come on and where did you park?"

Shego lead the way and they're soon taking off unnoticed by anyone else "where are we going?"

"how about one of your safe houses?" Shego just look at her "fine we'll go to one of mine"

"wouldn't figure you for the safe house type"

Betty roll her eye "you thought what you discovered back there was the _only _surprising thing about me?" Shego chuckle silently, but Betty can see her shoulders moving "why are you laughing?" she growl

"I'm laughing because of the irony in this, you use to call me a freak, but you're as much of a freak as me, that's what's funny" she laugh out loud

Betty look away "in truth I was only keeping up a facade I actually hurt inside placing the name on someone who didn't deserve what happened to you"

the plasma wielder immediately stop laughing at the conviction in those words like the head of GJ blames herself for what happened to her and her brothers "it's not anyone's fault Betty..." she grip the controls "nobody could have predicted _that _sort of thing would happen"

Betty cringe 'if only you knew the truth' as she take a moment to have a flashback of pained screams, laughs of achievement all meshed together, she's oblivious to Shego calling her until the green woman is shaking her shoulders

"yo Cyclops I need directions"

Betty blink "apologies...go to the end of the northern suburbs then turn left to the edge of the forest and land we'll have to walk from there"

Shego walk back to the controls while Betty watch "like what you see?" the one eyed woman quickly avert her gaze, but Shego already caught her looking so intently, she look down at Betty's thighs as they try to hide her secret and smirk "judging by your reaction I'm guessing you do, plus it's no surprise you'd be a lesbian, I mean with _that _you'd have to be"

"I already knew that before I knew my sexual preference beside being with a man didn't appeal to me after my second kiss, hey're fun to hangout with, but..." she walk over to Shego and press up against her "there's something about a females anatomy..." her fingertips slide up pale, green thighs teasingly slow "that _always _draw me in" one hand slide to Shego's slit and she smirk when a small moan emanate from black painted lips "is someone getting turned on, I didn't think you'd be hot for women Shego"

the green-skinned woman press in the coordinates then turn around to face Betty, she needs to get in control of this situation "actually Cyclops..." she lean close to Betty's ear "I go both ways" she grab the woman's crotch "hard for me Betty?" she lick her earlobe and is surprised when the one-eyed woman grab her wrists and raise them over her head against the glass

"I maybe hard, but..." their lips come close to touching "we should stop"

a sable eyebrow raise and lean legs wrap around Betty's waist "why...it's starting to get fun" her hips move making the other woman grip slack a little, leaving just enough for Shego to escape and wrap her arms around her neck

Betty regain her composure "because we're here" she pull Shego off her, but she doesn't let her go until she's standing on her own two feet

"what does it matter if we're hear or not, nobody'll discover your little secret or is it you're not attracted to me?"

"I wouldn't call it little..." she murmur "and it's not about being attracted to you or not and trust me who wouldn't be..."

"damn straight cause I'm fucking sexy"

Betty raise and eyebrow at that outburst "anyway I rather not start anything with you"

Shego turn back to the controls "and why not it isn't like you can produce..." she trail off when she look back at Betty, who just stare at her with no emotion "you can?"

"what...did you think that it's only _partially _functional, I'm just as potent as any male, well since I have both my ob/gyn said I maybe more potent than a regular male"

sable eyebrows raise in surprise and a smirk grace her face "interesting" Betty decide not to even bother with wondering what's going on in green girl's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

A four toned beep goes off on the night stand disturbing its peacefully sleeping owner, a peach colored hand reach over towards the stand and fumble around for the

device, not finding it there, the hand search the floor, bingo, there it is

the redhead sit up and groggy voice "go Wade" as she try to straighten her tasselled hair with her fingers

"Kim terrible news, Shego's been deemed as too dangerous to contain and is ordered by Dr. Director to be killed on sight"

this wake up Kim "what...how could she do that?!"

"it went into effect after Drakken busted Shego out, apparently if Shego was to break out before serving at least five years of her life sentence then the order was to

be spread by GJ to everyone in the world and if killed the murderer would be paid a good 3 Mil"

Kim is getting upset, how could Dr. Director order a hit on Shego "and that's not all, a few hours ago Gemini, head of WEE was seen attacking a...a..." he clear his

throat as a dark blush stain his cheeks

"a what Wade?"

Wade clear his throat again "a...a gentlemen's club"

Kim raise an eyebrow "a what?" she ask incredulously

"a place where women..."

"I know what a gentlemen's club is Wade, what I want to know is Wade, what I want to know is _why..._I mean it doesn't serve him any purpose in ruling the world" Wade decide up the video feed he'd gotten from the club's surveillance system that clearly shows in black and white, Shego's performance on-stage to Gemini's barging in through a billow of smoke, now it's Kim's turn to blush "uh...Wade...g-go back to the part after Shego, um...leave the stage" the footage rewind "pause..." it freeze on two women, a blond and a one-eyed brunette "what is the Director of GJ doing there if she ordered the hit?"

"I don't know, but it looks as if she's also surprised by Shego's performance like us?" his image return

"yeah, but it just doesn't seem right, if she ordered the hit then why didn't she take it?"

"well it doesn't look like she was there for work more like pleasure...look at the way she's dressed, she was really surprised like I said" his image comes back again and see Kim shake her head

"I don't think so, GJ is trained to work undercover, how do we know she didn't just decide to kill Shego herself during the Gemini Raid after all she doesn't like Shego"

"and you do?"

Kim blush "no Wade, she's a villain..." Wade hum disinterested "_anyway _I want to talk to Dr. Director tomorrow as early as you can make it"

"do you have to see Ron off at the airport?"

Kim palm her forehead "man I totally forgot about that, well it for ten Ron's plane should be taken off by then, please and thank you" she can hear the keys click and clack

"done sent it to her secretary so she'll get it when she arrive for work"

"you rock Wade, night" the line is disconnected and Kim think over everything as she close her eyes for sleep again.

* * *

Shego whistle as she take in all the nice looking contemporary living room and kitchen then her eyes look up to the half wall dividing the space from what she suppose is the bed and bathroom areas "you know for a mountain safe house it's really nice"

Betty set her bag by the cushioned-stone couch "you can take the bedroom, I'll sleep here in the living room" she take a sit on the couch just staring at Shego with a neutral expression

Shego on the other hand raise a sable eyebrow "alright this is creepy, whats with all the formalities of treating me like a regular guest you just invite to stay over at your house, I just don't get it, ever since that incident at the Club you've been nice to me even played along with my teasing and I'd like to know why?"

Betty blink and rest her temple on her fist while looking off at a wall with a sigh "it has to do with the reason behind the incident of why my brother was there."

Shego is shocked for the first time "Sheldon, but wasn't he after you?"

Betty sigh again and look up straight into her eyes "not this time...he was after _you" _

Shego eyes narrow "alright Cyclops you have one second to tell me why _your _brother, who wants nothing more to defeat you, would want me?" she demand threateningly

the gaze never change "it has to do with the order from the Nation's Leaders, they've deemed you as a danger to society to be allowed freedom to roam of your own accord and should you be discovered by anyone, you are to be killed on sight"

Shego growl in anger as her hands engulf in plasma "why those...then let me guess you want the opportunity to be named Savior of the World..." she get ready for an attack "is that why you 'rescued' me back there?!"

"Shego that's not the case, I didn't even _want _the order delivered, I tried all I could to recall it, but they were adamant, I didn't have a choice at the time in the matter, but at the Club I did then and here are the results" her tone never change from its neutral characteristics.

Shego suck her teeth while smirking "why you do that, you don't like me, you want me put away for good anyway so why help?"

Betty dare stepping up to her with her plasma out and the will to maim at any moment "dammit will you get your head out your ass, _I _just saved your life and brought _you _to _my _safe-house, if I wanted you dead I would've done it at the Club, while you were on stage and _not _aware of my presence, so at least be grateful you're still alive"

Shego glare into her remaining eye and can see the truth of her words causing her to snuff her plasma and sit on the couch to simmer in rage, Betty sigh in relief "I'll see what I can do about lifting this hit on you..." she head to the kitchen "bathroom is on the top floor"

"huh...oh yeah, sure" Shego numbly climb the stairs to the shower, Betty watch with regret, she maybe a cold, ball, busting bitch on the job, but she can be nice and respectful, now she has to figure out how to do as she said she'd do.

Shego open her bag and groan, she'd forgotten she hadn't brought an extra change of clothes, she was thinking she was returning to the hideout, not be on the run tonight "I _hate _wearing the same thing I wore today to bed" the only outfit she has is the one she have on now, the one she wore before work "of all the..." she sigh heavily

"if you need clothes for tonight I have a pair the might fit you that I haven't worn yet"

Shego nearly jump out her skin "and Dr. D says _I'm _silent"

Betty smirk "you must have a lot on your mind if you weren't able to hear me" Shego just stare at her as she walk over to the dresser and pull out some clothes and place them on the bed then leave, but stop at the door "behind the curtain are the towels and wash cloths" she finally leave on that note.

Shego gnash her teeth together "I can't take anymore of this being nice to me crap, but I guess for now I'll tolerate it" she walk in the bathroom and cut the shower on as hot as she'll stand it, strip then step in "why am I letting my guard down around her, she's Betty-fucking-Director admittedly she _did _save me..." she ignite her plasma and stare at it "what does that say about me?" she place her head in her hands and for the first time in forever it seems she allow herself to cry

downstairs in living room, Betty look towards the bedroom faintly hearing the sounds of crying, turn the volume up on the tv to drown it out.

Shego finish up in the shower then poke her head out the door "bathroom's open Cyclops"

the one-eyed woman cut off the tv and ascend the stairs, but pause in the doorway after seeing Shego's bare backside as she seem to be applying lotion to her legs on the other side of the bed 'she did that on purpose' Betty walk over to the dresser "what are you doing Shego?"

the green woman look at her hostess curiously "what are talking about now Bets?"

Betty just look at her and Shego look as though she's expecting an answer, Betty sigh "never mind..." she head for the bathroom and stop "and don't ever call me 'Bets'" she walk in while Shego return to her legs with a smirk on her face.

Betty sigh contently as she walk out the bathroom in a lavender robe while, drying her hair, she goes to her dresser for a pair of shorts, she pull them on then drop her robe, reach in again and grab an oversized shirt after pulling that on she head for the stars, until a lean, hard but lithe body press against hers "stay"

Betty groan "Shego..."

"I don't mean anything by it I just want you to stay...with me"

Betty sigh again and guide Shego back to the bed then lie down with her back to the other woman "g'night"

Shego snuggle against Betty "good night Cyclops"

Betty, with a groan scoot away from Shego, who look at her back curiously and scoot closer, Betty scoot away again, this goes on until Betty's lying on the edge, when she feel Shego move again that is the last straw, she stand up, her back still the her guest "Shego..." she sigh heavily "I told you, I don't want to continue this, why are you pushing?"

the plasma-wielder sit up "I...I just want to be sure I'm not alone in this, that someone is with me, because for the first time in my life I'm scared Betty..." she pull her knees closet to her body and hug them tight "I hate this feeling, this feeling of weakness, ever since that day I've always been in control of my life, but to learn the very life I care so deeply about is in someone else hand scares me and to my surprise I'm glad it's you"

Betty run her fingers through her short, brunette hair, this is all too much for one night, she look at Shego again then sit on the edge of the bed "I promise you, you're not alone She-"

"Keahi"

Betty blink "what?"

"I want you to call me by my name, Keahi"

okay this is definitely getting weird "okay...Keahi...you're not alone, I'll find away to fix this..." she lift Shego's chin "okay?"

emerald eyes look away unsure "okay" she mumble back

Betty jerk her head a tiny bit so their gaze can lock again "look at me and repeat that"

emerald eyes narrow "okay, Cyclops I'm trusting you"

Betty smile "you should since I'll be sticking my neck out for this" she then lay down with her back to Shego again

emerald eyes watch her for a minute before the green-skinned female lay back down as well "g'night Cyclops"

"night Glowstick" Shego chuckle and both women fall into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

A light moan emanate from one of the two occupants in the mountain hideout, a peach arm drape around a green waist then tighten, pulling the other occupant closer, another moan sound off then the green figure turn around in her sleep, starting a new moan joins the other's whimpers.

An eye open then widen as shock and a twinge of fear creep in causing the bodies to separate immediately, the other body whimper at the abrupt lost of contact, when no contact is returned the now awake occupant stretch mightily, the first one to awaken run to the bathroom while at the same time the other occupant's eye open and a sly smirk grace her face.

A stifled moan drift from the sole female in the shower "you feel so good" another moan "Keahi...more" Betty began stroking her member faster as she place her hand on the tile wall to keep herself upright once she cum

out in the main bathroom emerald eyes watch curiously, while deft fingers pinch and twist hard darker, mint green nipples, as her pussy gets wetter and wetter each passing second, decision made since it's obvious that both women want it, Shego slide off the sink counter, pull off her shirt and slide in the shower behind Betty then snake her arms around the one-eyed woman, moving her hands and taking over the pleasuring.

Betty instantly stiffen when hands not her own touch her member, she then move to the other side of the shower "Shego what the hell are you doing in here?!" she notice where her emerald eyes are looking at and she quickly cover herself "get out!"

Shego's eyes look up from Betty's dick, slowly so she can take in all of the one-eyed woman "you know Cyclops, you have nice body, tight and hard..." she stress the word _hard _"and as for why I'm in here I wanted to ask you why you left the bed since it had much more room to maneuver in, but I guess we can get to that section later."

Betty can see the lust and hunger in those now darkened emerald eyes making her member twitch and she swallow hard, but she stand strong against her need "look She..."

"I told you last night Bets it's Keahi..." the green woman slide up to her and lean close to her ear "you were just moaning it earlier asking for more of me..." she place a small kiss on the GJ head's neck "I want to hear you say my name again" more kisses

"y-you h-h-heard me?" she tries to get out without stuttering, but with those breast and lips on her, she can't think straight and add more pressure to her member and it's still impending release, but when answer her with a hummed 'uh-huh,' she lose her sense of self and all fears of copulating with the woman before her fly out the window, her hands move from covering her dick to Shego's face as she press their lips together in a deep, searing kiss.

Shego, after getting over the initial shock, return the kiss in kind and wrap her arms around the brunette's neck while her new lover remove her hands from her face and grab her hips, pulling her close, she moan a little at the pain and whimper when the head of Betty's dick press against her naval, then in one second she feel cold tiles against her back and ass causing her to break the kiss to smirk at her actions "damn Betty, I like it rough, but calm down it's coming," but when that onyx eye open and look into her emerald eyes, she nearly lose her cool the feral lust and hunger to fuck has a wave upon wave of heat wash over her, from her core to the rest of her body.

Betty grip Shego's hips tighter and bow her head, in order to calm down, but she just can't control herself, she like a bitch in heat and having one of the women she desire right in front of her isn't helping "my apologies, but..." she slide her hands down to her lover's ample ass and lift her up them line her head with Shego heated entrance "lets skip the foreplay" she ram her member into that sopping wet hole, making both of them cry out in pleasure and once she's sure she won't cum and pass out from the overflow if feelings bombarding her brain, she set a calm pace.

Shego lower her head from its throwed back position to look into that feral onyx eye of Betty's "no need to apologize babe..." she moan "you can be as rough as you want" she wrap her legs tighter around her waist and moan more as the woman speed up due to their locked gaze, her hands tangle in that wet brown hair as she succumb to her own lust for the other woman "harder Betty."

The one-eyed woman circle Shego's waist and thrust in deeper and deeper into her tight hole, soon their breathing pick up and Betty can feel those hot, wet walls began to tighten around her embed member "f-fuck...Keahi, I'm close"

Shego whimper and tighten her death grip on brunette locks, "just hold on...mmm...a little longer" she lick and kiss that enticing neck and collarbone, she really want to taste ever inch of Betty, but 'I'll just hold off for now' she moan louder when Betty's lips latch onto her right nipple "there you go lose yourself in all of me" a tear of ecstasy roll down her cheek and she look down into the one-eyed woman's eye when said woman stop suddenly

eyebrows furrow in confusion "why are you crying...I'm a hurting you?" the worry she maybe hurting the green-skinned woman she's pinned against the tiles cause her to come back to her senses and she decide that maybe she should pull out and start to, but the legs around her waist halt her

"don't you dare think of stopping this, I'm not crying because it hurts I'm just happy from the feelings you're giving me, now continue so I can devour you later in the bedroom" she pull her close to her body again and move her hips to get Betty back into the rhythm of their rough, shower fuck and is glad her lover resume the fast, hard pacing, getting her closer and closer to her climax, then suddenly without warning her toes curl and she throw her head back as her orgasm hit her full force while at the same time Betty's own climax hit her as well as both women cry out each other's name.

Coming down from her plummet the brunette lean against the green woman, who doesn't mind and support her willingly with a smile gracing her beautiful exotic, green features as her leg loosely hang onto the other woman "that was...more...than I've ever released"

emerald eyes look down at her "really?"

Betty tug at her eyepatch a nervous habit of hers "well compared to causing my own climax, yeah it is"

a sable eyebrow raise in curiously "are you a...well _was _a virgin?" silence, she smile fondly this time "I'm glad to be your first, it makes me feel special."

Betty relax against her green lover again "we're going to be late to work"

Shego chuckle "Drakken and you stooges can wait..." she sigh happily "I'm not satisfied"

an onyx eye open and widen "not satisfied yet, what are you a succubus?" her plasma wielder snicker "just give me a minute, I'm not ready yet"

black stained lips kiss her forehead "don't worry I can change that" she reach out with her foot and shut of the shower then reluctantly unjoin their bodies, causing Betty to whimper this time from the lost of contact.

Betty look down at Shego's thighs and notice their mixed essence slide and drip down from her filled hole, she kneel and slowly lick up that tasty thigh, making her lover give her a small moan for her action, the taste of herself and Shego is so heady and sweet that she lose herself again, but she soon pause when tuffs of course, pubic hair tickle her nose, her eyes take in the neatly trimmed and glistening pussy in front of her, she look up into emerald eyes and when Shego nod her head allowing her to continue she delve into those folds never breaking eye contact with the woman.

When that glorious, curious and clumsy tongue brush against her engorged clit, Shego moan in approval and more follow that one, each one louder than the last, she lean her head back as she immerse herself into the rapture of bliss from the newly devirginized woman, peach hands grip her ass, pulling her closer as her clit is sucked and pulled, she gasp at this new sensation and her hands move on their own accord, one grab and knead her breasts while the other land on Betty's head to keep her in place.

Loving the sounds and motions of her lover, Betty gently bite and slide her off the nub as she pull it along, the fingers on her head dig their nails into her scalp, but she ignores the pain and focus on her task as her gaze tack in the unraveling of the green-skinned woman, she delve deeper and lick over the entrance of the woman, tasting more of their mixed sweet nectar causing her dick to slowly harden again then her ears pick up the voice of her lover

"don't tease me like that" she continue the licking never giving in the pleas "come on Betty...no teasing" no change and her body is heating up from the attention getting her frustrated that her plaes are going unanswered "dammit Bet..." she moan loud and long "yessss...right there" her hip move with Betty's tongue and she feel her second orgasm coming towards her like an out of control freight train, her leg begin trembling "I'm gonna cum!"

Betty press her thumb against her lover's clit while continuing her tongue fucking, the nails in her scalp tighten along with the walls around her tongue contract as Shego cum long and hard, but she continue until the walls let her hostage tongue go, she lick up every drop then stand up holding the trembling woman close to her for support as she calm down again "damn Bets for a virgin you sure know how to make a girl feel like jello" the brunette shake her head, smirking.

Shego lick up her juices off Betty's chest, neck and chin before kissing her and in a husky voice she ask her "ready for round two?"

Betty grab her hand and place it on her harden member "what do you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

A knock at the door, disturbs the room's wild, sleeping occupant "Kimmie aren't you suppose to meet Ron at the airport?"

the redhead groan as she sit up rubbing her eyes 'what a night' she yawn "yeah Mom at 8:30"

"well get up it's already 7:15"

Kim wave her mother off with a groan then practically shriek 'what' in surprise "oh man I'm going to be late!" she jump out of bed and rush to her bathroom for a quick shower then to her closet to dress in a white shirt with a pink butterfly in the center and blue cargo pants, once she grab her keys and snatch the Kimmunicator off the charger, she fly downstairs, grab a few pieces of toast and bacon, yell a "bye Mom I might be home late tonight" in a rush and is out the door before her mother can answer.

Ann sigh "she needs to learn to slow down" she then set a fresh, hot mug of coffee in front of her husband and kiss his cheek "I'm leaving too, have a nice day at work hun and order take out I'll also be late tonight..." she grab her white coat and walk to the garage "and not pizza you guys had that last week"

"yes dear" James tell her absent-mindedly and with that Ann leave for work.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Kim drive to the airport at a faster speed than normal, careful not to wreck or gain the notice of the police "Kimberly may I be of assistance?"

the distracted redhead nearly jump out of her skin "Anne don't do that beep or something before you start talking next time" she quickly glance down at the AI's pixellated face

"sorry Kimberly, but I suggest you fly to the airport, it would be faster, safer and will safe a lot of time"

Kim think on that "nah I want to save the fuel for when I leave the airport and head to GJ" the Roth stop instantly, thankfully to Kim there's no one behind her at the moment, so she glare down at the AI screen "what's the big deal Anne?"

"I'm insulted I'm not just some inferior prototype like that hover pod that Drakken fellow use, Wade designed my engine capabilities to use less fuel than most economic cars and be able to circle the globe three times on one full tank!"

Kim sigh heavily "okay Anne you're right...it's faster, we'll use the thrusters"

as the car shift Anne speak up again "I knew you'd see it my way" olive eyes roll as the Roth rise into the sky and head for the airport.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Ron sit in the terminal seats waiting for two things, his plane to board and his best friend in the whole world to see him off for the summer, as soon as school ended for this welcomed break, he called Yori to see if it was alright for him to come to Yamanochi to continue his training, she called back the next day telling it was okay and a good idea.

His thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name, he spot his best friend since pre-k running over to him, he get up with that big goofy grin og his plastered on his face "hey KP!"

Kim stop in front of Ron and smile nervously "what time do you take exactly?"

the blond reach into his pocket for the ticket "9:45, why?"

the redhead shake her head "no reason just want to be sure I'm not cutting it close, I want to spend as much time as I can just talking"

"Kim it's just for the summer"

Kim sigh "I know Ron it's just we've never been separated for long periods like this not counting camp"

Ron shudder "Camp Wannaweep..." his eyes grow wide as he relive the memories "the worst time in my life" Rufus take the time to poke his head out echoing one word 'worst' "there were hugs, Gil and worst of all Bobo the Chimp" Rufus shriek and dive back into his owner's pocket.

Kim roll her eyes at both of the boys actions "you know it wasn't that bad...well beside the whole Gil becoming Gill sitch"

her friend give her an incredulous look "KP it was the worst, but you...you know I don't want to talk about camp, tell me what are you and your family doing fro the summer?"

"don't know, it's different every year, but I do know we're going to visit the Ranch and see Nana, I heard the tweebs suggest we go to Disney World or Epcot" Kim blush "but you know it wouldn't be fun without you there" she hug him

Ron smile "you got that right, the Ron Man is all about the fun, Booyah!"

"Booyah!" Rufus declare right after

Kim shake her head while still hugging him "I'll miss you Ron, get back soon so we can hangout before school starts, okay?"

the blond male nod "sure thing Kim."

"Now boarding flight 72, now boarding flight 72" a lady announce

Ron pull out his ticket "aw that's us"

Kim gives him one good squeeze "good luck"

he embrace her back just as tight "thanks KP and I'll miss you too" to both teens it seems like a goodbye forever, when in reality it's just for the summer, but neither can shake the feeling, Kim pull back from her friend and in the heat of the moment she lean forward and kiss him, Ron is shocked at first that Kim, his very best friend is kissing him, but he soon return the kiss then when it ends he look at her in a daze "KP wha...what was that for?"

Kim lick her lips and bow her head "you didn't like it?"

"what...no, no I did, but why did you kiss me?"

Kim let him go while twiddling her fingers "I-I...I don't know I just felt like it and...I th-think it felt like the thing to do"

Ron is confused, but smile in a way it felt right to him as well, so he kiss her again, it's deep and meant to linger a long time until they can be together later in the summer and this time it's the redhead who is left in a daze 'I guess all that practicing with my pillow was worth it?' he give her a little peck and leave to board.

Rufus pop out his pocket to wave goodbye to Kim, but he notice her just standing there staring blankly ahead "Kim?" he squeak

"she's alright..." Ron grin down at him "the Ron Man left the lady amazed by his mad, awesome kissing skills" Rufus cheer happily.

Kim dazily walk out of the airport and into her car "I take it, it went well?" the redhead give the AI a dazed and happy answer Annie sigh "on to our next destination, the headquarters of Global Justice" the Roth rise in the air while her owner shake her head clear of kissing Ron that can wait til later

Kim grab the steering wheel "yeah and a certain Director"

"I'm guessing this Director person is bad news?"

Kim relax her grip on the wheel "actually she's a pretty nice woman, but she did something I can't accept or allow, so I'm going to talk with her about it."

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Betty Director step on the elevator with worry, but she's also feeling on top of the world at the same time, even though the 'on top of the world' feeling is what's causing her to worry, after being told by her doctor that she has a potency count than any average male, she's reframe from copulating with any females, so due to her virginity...well once virginity.

The one-eyed brunette is so deep in her thoughts when she step of the elevator and walk pass that she barely register her secretary calling for her attention about the redhead sitting in her office, however she does greet the redhead as she walk pass her, ending it there as she sit in her chair and turn it so she can look out the window with her head resting on her fist, mind still on the latest events dealing with Shego and her 'how should I handle this situation...'

"Dr. Director?"

'I mean if Keahi _does _become pregnant I'll obviously take care of them both, but...'

"Dr. Director?"

'can I use that as a way to hold off the bounty until the child is born and a better plan is formed...' she put her head in her hand and rub her forehead 'this is bad, very bad and if she is it'll only get worst...'

"Director?"

'it's possible...possible...possible?' she look away from the windows and stare at Kim wide eyed in surprised for a second "Ms. Possible what are you doing here?"

Kim push off the small table in between the two high-back chairs "I'm here to talk about Shego"

that name and images resonate in her mind and can feel her body reacting, but she block them out as best she can for the moment anyway "what about Ms. Go?" her onyx eye glance over to her private bathroom, a motion that goes unnoticed my her uninvited guest.

Kim place a hand on her hip "why did you put that bounty on her?"

Betty lean back with her hands clasped in her lap, hopefully she hide her growing secret from the redhead while at the same time dispelling her thoughts about this mornings actions with the insatiable plasma-wielder 'she wasn't lying about devouring me' a tingling sensation travel down her spine and making her secret harder and harder to try and conceal, so she clear her throat and focus back on the redhead's question "because I was ordered to" her tone doesn't change.

Kim is speechless for a second, incredulous as to how the woman she admires with separate regards to her admiration for Shego, can sit there, look her in the eyes and say that, doesn't she have morals "but she's not a threat, sure she has plasma powers, but she's never used them to seriously harm anyone, so why do it, why not go against it?"

Betty sigh, really she just want to cry the pressure to release her load is starting to become a bit painful as this conversation continues "it's not that simple, if I were to say 'no' due to my own opinions, another officer would be appointed to replace me, one who'll follow orders without question"

Kim slam her hands on the desk "this isn't about following orders, it's about morals, which you clearly don't have, because you're still sitting in this facility and running things as if everything is fine!"

Betty glare at the teen, pressure forgotten "Ms Possible, I'd watch what I say before that mouth of yours write something your ass can't cash"

the redhead return the glare "is that a threat?"

the brunette look away for a second then back up at Kim "it's time for you to leave Ms. Possible, I'll be in touch once I know you've cleared your head" she turn the chair all the way around to watch the city ahead "have a nice day."

Olive eyes narrow and the redhead take great offence for the rude dismissal to her side of the argument "this isn't over _Betty" _she spew the name like deadly venom

the GJ head raise her hand to signal she heard and finish with "I'm sure it isn't and be sure to tell Mr. Load to send that video feed back to Vivian Porter, she can't handle repairs without it" before the redhead leave her office in a heated rage, slamming the door behind her

Betty place her elbows on the armrests and pull her clasped hands towards her lips as she contemplate her ideas dealing with the green-skinned woman.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

Will Du stomp through the halls of GJ, he can't believe what he's heard about his commanding officer, it just can't be true, it just can't be, the asian male stop in front of the desk of the one-eyed woman's secretary "is Dr. Director in?"

the sable-haired woman timidly look up at the scowling top agent and meekly tell him "she's authorized that no one disturb her today"

Will scowl deepen to unimaginable ways 'so it's true...' he shake his head 'no, no can't think that way, unless I hear it from her mouth personally I can't jump to conclusions' his onyx gaze go to the office doors, that he's always had access to, but now it's like the Director is shutting everyone out and becoming a hermit, the only time anyone sees her is when she video-chats the encryptors in the vault under GJ and that's rare and unorthodox of her 'just _what _is going on Director?'

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

A groan echo throughout the room "are you sure?"

"yes ma'am we've scanned and rescanned piece by tiny piece as you've requested for three solid months, there is nothing in here that can indicate reprisal of the contract"

another groan "very well..." a fair-skinned hand rub the bridge of a small nose "dismiss the order and go back to your original tasks" the feed dies and the weary one-eyed female sit back exhausted to no end, but still stubbornly trying to undo what her higher-ups have agree upon, three months...of searching, three months...of restless sleep mostly due to nightmares and strange, but possible futures, three months...of angry messages from a certain redhead and three months...of no Shego sightings, clues or possible whereabouts,

she's tried leaving to go check her mountain safe house, where she last saw the green woman three months ago, but new ways to search the contract would come up and she'd go through them with her encryptors only to come to a dead end like today, she rest her head in her hand "why can't this work?"

"Wow Director you aren't looking so hot"

the brunette jump up "who's there?" she look around then sigh back down worn out "damn now I'm becoming paranoid with delusions"

"trust me I'm not delusion..." the air vent pop open and a certain redhead drop down "I'm all real"

Betty rub her forehead with a weary groan "Ms. Possible so nice of you to drop by, now go before I do not have time nor the patience for..."

"no I don't think so Director, you've been dodging and ignoring my emails and questions for months now, so I'm not leaving until you tell me why you placed that hit on Shego?" she sit in one of the chairs in front of the one-eye woman's desk with her arms crossed

the GJ head stare at her then snicker "fine but tell me one thing why aren't you in school right now shouldn't it have started?"

Kim smirk reminding her of the green woman "impressive Director you know what month it is, but not what day..." she lean back "I have all weekend to wait for your answers."

Betty sigh and get out her seat "fair I will tell you, however..." she pull out a remote and press a button shutting down every camera and microphone known or unknown in her office "what I reveal can not leave this office..." the redhead nod and she lean against her desk "okay ask away"

"why did you go to that...club, did you go there to somehow end Shego for yourself?"

"no I went there seeking entertainment and a drink, I had a stressful day after arresting Ms. Go and trying to get her back in lock up in order for the contract to not go in effect, to add to that I helped her get away from my idiot brother and in our short truce I hid her until the next day, in which she left to go back to Dr. Drakken"

Kim nod again "okay, but you didn't go there to end Shego and you put the contract in effect then why did you let her go back to Drakken?"

"because despite what you may think Ms. Possible, I didn't want that contract to be in place from the time my superiors issued it, I fought with them, pled with them that this was not the way to go about handling the plasma-wielder, as I have told you three months ago" she press another button and the hidden screen drop from it place and show the two the recording of the one-eyed woman doing just as she said.

At the end of the recording Kim is a shamed and angry, not only at herself for accusing the GJ head of attempted capital punishment, but at the higher ups for twisting the woman's arm just to get that contract out "Dr. Director I'm so sor..."

"save it, I don't need apologise I need a solution, you got that Mr. Load?"

Kim look confused then blush "how di..."

Betty smirk "you don't get to be in my seat and not learn a few things" she look at the screen that once showed the footage from three months ago to the face of the pudgy, recluse teen sipping a Big Gulp "do you think you can do it?"

"sure thing, I already have an idea..." Betty motion for him to go on "well we could clone her and..."

"Wade you know as well as I do how Shego and I feel about cloning..." Kim shudder "especially after Drakken clonned Bonnie, me, Ron, Rufus _and _Shego"

"I know, but all we need to do is gain a strain of her DNA, make it as close a match to her as we can, then..."

"Wade it's cloning how could we not get it close?"

the chocolate male sigh "Kim it doesn't matter if it is a clone of her there will still be key difference that Dr. Director's techs can identify right away if we're not careful then we'll be back where we started" Kim groan and Wade continue "then..."

Betty cut him off, as she reach up to her headset and activate it extending a microphone then walk back behind her desk "Director here?"

"Dr. Director it's urgent, the scientists and researchers were working on Project DC fluids when the container began glowing and reaching unstable levels, but as they started to evacuate the head researcher and a few scientists got trapped...what do we do?"

the one-eyed GJ head stand to her feet "get to work on that Mr. Load, Director out" the screen is changed yet again as she pull up the feed from the lab, showing the trapped personal inside the smoky room and beating on the glass, begging for help, she bite the inside of her cheek as she think of a plan 'the vapors from that room will render them unconscious if not kill them from asphyxiation' thought ended she tap the microphone "how long until the container is too unstable?"

"half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes, Ma'am"

she curse under her breath 'let's see...'

"Dr. Director?" her onyx gaze turn to the redhead teen "does the lab have a vent I can crawl through, if so I might be able to save them before time is up?"

Betty look at the screen again "Dr. Director...Dr. Director...Ma'am are you still there?" her finger cut off the headset and she sigh heavily

"I'm sorry Ms. Possible I can't let you go in a..."

"why not who kno..."

a fair-skinned palm slam down on the desk "will you let me finish!" pink lips clamp shut "now as I was saying..." she head for the door "you're not going along because I'm going with you, it'll be faster if I help"

Kim beam at that, having the head of GJ help her with this sitch will be totally "spankin' let's go!" both females race down the alarm-filled hallway then down several flights of stairs, right into the now divided lab.

Betty walk through the crowd of scientists, researchers and agents "give me something people, how big is our window?" Kim follow behind and head straight for the vent

"less then forty-five minutes almost at the thirty minute mark"

her onyx eye turn the vent Kim is under "tell me does that shaft connect with the other side?"

"yes ma'am wha..." the male agent watch as Kim pull out her grappling hairdryer, pull off the grate then attach the hook to one of the many pipes around the vent "Ma'am you're not suggesting young Ms. Possible go over and rescue them alone do you?"

"no of course not..." he sigh in relief "I'm going over as well" she grab a respirator from one of his uniform's pocket

he balk "w-w-what...you can't be serious!" his commanding officer rush over to the redhead "it's too dangerous, minus you, she can get injured or even killed!"

Betty pass the respirator to the redhead then pull out her own and wrap an arm around Kim's waist "I know that and that's why I'm going, so she won't be a liability, I will" the line pills them up as they place the tiny device between their lips

the male agent gnash his teeth in anger 'damn that woman for going off with Kim half-cocked.'

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

The ladies drop down into the dangerous and smoky lab, Betty remove the device after taking in a deep breath "anyone who hasn't succumb to the smoke follow the sound of my voice" it's a hell of a long shot if there ever was one, but it's one she'll take and is rewarded wonderfully for her guess and soon also find out why the ones surrounding her and Kim, thought far enough to pull out their own respirators.

Betty turn to her companion after breathing through her respirator again "Kimberly I'm going on ahead to find any trapped" the teen nod to her and she run farther in, as soon as their boss is gone, the lab coats clamor all over Kim to be the first to leave via hairdryer

"hey guys...guys...DAMMIT GIVE ME A SINGLE FILE LINE OR NO ONE WILL GO!" the coats calmly obey, finding the redhead as scary as their own boss and soon they're pulled up one by one.

Betty carefully make her way through the lab looking for any more survivors, with what limited view as she can, making sure to scan one area twice before moving on "help...someone...help"

the brunette squint "where are you?" silence 'huh I thought I heard someone, I had heard the mind plays tricks on you' she continue on then pause again as that same soft cry for help is heard "now I know I didn't imagine that..." she quicken her pace "keep talking, so I can find you" she twist and turn through the debris scattered around the floor and come up to a prone male, she check his pulse 'faint but still there'

Betty then feel around for any serious injuries that might make moving him a considerable thought, finding nothing she pull him on her back and carry him to Kim, who struggle at first, but with the last scientist in the duct she was able to get the male into the duct and over to safety, then scurry back just in time to get another unconscious male up and struggle with the over then drop him to safety and back to searching with the Director.

An onyx gaze spot a figure under a toppled shelf, she eye her watch "10 minutes...that gives me five to rush her back to Kimberly and get out..." she sigh reluctantly "the rest...be damned" she check the female to see if she survived and just like the rest, she is, only barely, Betty then look for anything that may prove difficult to remove the shelf and find nothing, she then test the shelf, satisfied she began, pushing, but it doesn't budge after a few inches "shit...Kimberly I require your assistance"

"coming Director"

Betty clear her throat 'bad Betty, you shouldn't be thinking that' by the time Kim is over in her vicinity she has her thoughts under control and back to the situation at hand

"what's the sitch?"

"go over to the other side and see if there is anything in the way"

Kim vault over the shelf "nothing's here, how about we just lift it back into its proper place?"

Betty shrug "eh, on one..." both grab a side "one" they lift with all their might, but it won't budge 'son of a...' she let go "we don't have time for this...let's go" she turn to head back, but a firm command from the redhead stop her in her tracks "what?" she whirl around with an incredulous look in her face

"no" the teen repeat with an 'I mean what I said, got a problem?' look

the brunette is shocked, doesn't the girl know they have less than five minutes to get out or they'll be on tomorrow's headline "what do you mean 'no,' Ms. Possible, we can't help her" Kim fold her arms defiantly "listen they knew the risks, before signing their respective contracts so if something happens then so be it, but we..._you, _especially...are getting out of here" Kim sit right on the shelf, glaring at the one-eyed woman "you do know I can legally taze you right?"

Kim remain in her spot making Betty growl "fine, but I want it to go on record, I tried to get you out"

the redhead beam with pride and satisfaction then pull out her Kimmuncator "you got that Wade?"

the pudgy, recluse teen give her a worried look "yeah Kim I got it, but you should listen to her"

Kim roll her eyes "bye Wade..." she put the device away and give Betty another smile

"wipe that smug look off your face and help"

"no need I have my laser-lipstick"

"why di..." the GJ head take a deep cleansing breathe "never mind, hurry!"

With a steady hand, Kim slice the shelf in several pieces and they effectively pull the woman out and over to the waiting vent "uh, Kimberly where's the hairdryer?"

Kim is confused "say what?"

"the hairdryer...where is it?"

Kim lower the woman's feet to the floor "it should've bee..." she's cut off as both of them look around frantically "what's that beeping sound?"

"I don't know and I don't like it" Betty lower the woman to the ground, kneel beside her and lean down to see if anyone thought it would be funny to plant something on a downed victim, but also hoping nobody did, it takes a few seconds, but she locates the source of the sound and jump to her feet "run!" she command and grab Kim as she start to protest

They take shelter behind another machine and peek around it "Dr. Director why di..." Betty slap her hand over Kim's mouth while at the same time she shush her as her ears pick up the slowing of the beeps then their world blow up in their face, Betty crouch over Kim protectively.

The handful of agents, researchers and scientists, all of whom are safe and awake, gasp in horror as a couple of their colleagues, the commander and teen idol is caught in the hellfire of an explosion, however one agent isn't there with them, the male whom Betty was speaking with earlier, he shut himself in the locker room and pull out a familiar looking device "Leader of the Free, it went according to plan...well Ms. Possible was caught in the blast"

static then a deep, angry male voice yell at him through the device "why the hell did you let it happen..." she voice give him a long-suffering sigh but to the agent it sounds more like a growl "have you forgotten who, we're dealing with, both females are _not _terminated, now until you're sure _then _contact me"

a female's voice replace the male's "connection terminated" the device beep then become silent

the male sneer at it "they _are _terminated and I will prove it" he storm out the locker room.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

At the same time the agent leave the locker room, a ceiling tile lowers and a female voice speak into the watch-like device on her wrist "Fox to Runt"

"go ahead Fox" another female voice call back

"it looks like I'm too late, we'll have to go on with Plan C"

silence "hoosha" the voice tell her dejectedly and the first crawl out the vent, while her counterpart type furiously on one of many, keyboards in front of her "of all the...how the hell are we late..." her gaze goes to another monitor "I can't have..." a frustrated groan escape her "I'm slipping"

"it's because you're nervous and sleepy"

onyx eyes look behind her to the door she could've sworn was closed, with a sigh saying 'Do Not Disturb' on the front, but she ignore the bland disrespect and answer the male "only because it's _them _and I thought you had a job to do Ty"

arms fold as he lean against the frame with a smirk on his face "keyword 'had,' so that must mean I'm done"

onyx eyes roll "you truly are your mother's child"

Ty scoff "you're one to talk Runt"

"I maybe the runt in this litter, but I'm the smartest without me, we wouldn't be here now would we" she turn back around and resume typing.

Ty scoff again then walk over and lean on Runt's head with his arms folded under him "tell me again why we came this time and not another?"

Runt groan and push back against the male, who laugh "I already told you and the others, I'm not explaining it again"

the male kneel beside her and let his lower lip tremble pathetically "aww pwease..."

onyx eyes widen and she groan "I said no" she tell him with a stern voice

green eyes become watery and pitiful "pwease oh pwetty pwetty pwease, wise Runt of the Runticans"

the left onyx eye of his tormentee twitch "will you stop now I said no and I mean it" her hands move to another keyboard and is thankful not to have to look at that look out of her peripheral, but she can still feel it on her back and she resist the urge

"ugh fine I'll just go bother Mute"

Runt scoff "like that'll entertain you any longer than a goldfish's attention span" Ty tilt sideways, the whole concept lost on him, onyx eye roll "just leave, so I can get back to work"

"buzz-kill..." Ty sigh "what a drag" and walk out, leaving Runt to work in peace once again.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

Eyes open to a blurry, dimly lit ceiling as a panicked and frantic voice ring in peach ears faintly "come on...don't die...I can't kick your ass if you die!" a shallow grunt comes from the occupant that shaky, sweaty hands grab the sweat drenched sheets under them, it feels as if fire and ice are coursing through their body not blood, it also feels as if every bone is breaking, reforming and breaking again causing the current invalid to slowly blackout.

Sometime later a clearer vision is seen, but still blurry somewhat and the pain is also still to raw-felt that the vision fade to black again.

Another time their vision returns and they're faced with a blurry face filling it "so you're awake now?" pink lips part, but no words come forth, but the pain hammers into them and they blackout again.

The sense of wakefulness, stir them once again and they wake up to the clearest sight they've had since watch nothing but blur and black, the pain is also gone, so the no longer invalid try a hand at sitting up, but find it impossible, there's movement beside them and an arm move off their torso 'what the...' a golden hand reach out to remove the cover, but retract 'golden...what in the world is going on here?!'

the mystery figure beside them stir again then slowly get into a sitting position while rubbing her eye and yawning "damn..." another yawn "I slept like a fucking rock..." she stretch and groan "this bed is fucking awesome as always"

"well it's the best Sweden had to offer" a startled shriek echo throughout the room and the first awake occupant rub the now deaf left ear "can you be any louder?" then grunt as an arm drape around their neck

"so you lived through it...I honestly thought Pumpkin would wake up before you"

an onyx eye look confused until a sleepy moan reach golden ears and the unnoticed lump next to her move, Betty's body goes rigid and sweat form on her brow "uh...uh...uh...uh..."

"uh...come on Cyclops use your words"

Betty lean close to the green woman and whisper "Keahi what were you thinking or have you forgotten my...problem" she hiss.

A devilish smirk from on the green woman's face "certainly not..." her free hand slid into her lover's pants and rub her harden extra member slowly making Betty's toes curl and seem to begin losing herself in the pleasure, but their current situation begs attention and she reluctantly comply by pulling Shego's hand out "we'll get to that later, but..." Shego's face relax into a neutral expression "it's the only room in this hideout of yours or did you forget that?"

Betty grunt as she try shrugging off her now hard dick "no I didn't, however..." Kim squirm again "I'd like to know how long I was out?"

emerald eyes look up as she think about that answer "two months and a week..." an onyx eye widen "and a lot has changed with both of you"

Betty raise her hand "you mean besides the golden tan to my skin as if I've been in the sun..." she raise the shirt she's been changed into while she was out, her gaze go to Shego, who smirk back with a hungry look in those emerald orbs, making her dick twitch back into full hardness again and she drop her shirt "as I was saying..." her hands cover the tent "like I've been in the sun for the duration if that time and naked too"

a pink tongue dart out and lick black stained lips "uh, well you were naked..." Betty shake her head "but that was only to change the clothes you sweated out, like Ms. Priss over there, you both went through clothes and sheets like crazy!" Kim stir again and Betty glare at her, but she waved it off "that's not the only thing, for you, your hair, eye and..." Shego decide not to mention the other thing she'd let the woman see it and she'll guage her reaction "your hair is..." her face scrunch up

"is what?" the possibility she changed coupled with the worry about the state her organization might be in once she return is making her nervous

"well your eye is yellow around the center with your original around the rim."

An eyebrow above the good eye raise as an incredulous look is turned on the plasma-wielder then Betty scramble out the bed to look in the mirror and nearly faint when she get there, her once brunette hair is now a rich, golden colour with a streak of her old hair colour on the side with her eyepatch

she also finally see that the green woman's words are true her eye is that coloration, however what really made her almost faint is the fact that her overall appearance has change, it's as if the hands of time has turned back and she not only feel but she look ten year younger "what the hell?"

Shego peek in "awesome isn't it?"

"that isn't what I had in mind, how in the hell did this happen, because the last age I remember being is 31 and trying to rescue somebody who exploded?"

Shego walk farther in, fold her arms and lean against wall "hmm...how about we talk about this when Sleeping Beauty wakes up that way I don't have to explain it twice"

Betty place her hands on the counter and lean forward "okay can...can you step out?"

a sable eyebrow raise "rude much?"

the now blond woman chuckle while telling her "I'm trying to be, it's just that..." her knuckle turn white as her grip tighten on the counter "I need to handle something and I'd rather you leave" she look over at the green woman

Shego lean back in surprise from the look in that gaze and smirk "wouldn't it be better if you had help?"

Betty look up and down her body slowly and turn away from her "yes, but Kimberly could wake up any minute and I'd ra..." she freeze suddenly as nice, soft breasts press up against her back and that intoxicating voice whisper, huskily in her ear

"aww come on Betty we had so much fun the last time and..." Shego reach to the tent reformed in her boxers again "you're still eager from earlier"

Betty whimper a little and lean back into her lover then turn around, pull the green woman close and lick her neck slowly "okay, but it has to be quick" she immediately grab the hem of Shego's shirt and pull it up and over her head and Shego doesn't say a thing, just smirk and strip her lover in return.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

The two women step out the steam cloaked bathroom and got dressed in front of the dresser in silence, before Betty head downstairs and Shego post herself against the wall to wait for the redhead teen to wake up, to past the time she pull out her nail file and shave away on her nails.

Shego's wait doesn't last long as Kim began to stir then sit up with a groan, she yawn and stretch never once looking over at her 'companion' she then get to her feet and shuffle to the bathroom, Shego watch all this with amused interest then head downstairs to watch tv and continue filing her nails, that is until Kim throw a monkey wrench into that plan, but she ignore the glare to the back of her head until it becomes persistent.

Shego sigh heavily "what Kimmie?" her tone is heavy with irritation

"where am I and what have you and Drakken done to me?"

Shego inspect one clawed and filed nail "hmm let's see...nothing"

"don't lie to me Shego...I want answers and I want them now"

emerald eyes look back to see Kim in her fighting stance and she sigh, fighting isn't something she's too keen on right now with another sigh she put her file away and stand up to face the teen "I may dilute the truth from time to time, but I don't lie and as of right now I'm Drakkenless, but if you want prove..." she place a hand beside her mouth "yo, Bets, Kimmie's awake get in here!"

Kim look at her confused then scoff "yeah right Shego you won't distract me that easily, Dr. Director would nev..."

"do you have to yell like an ungroomed bohemian" dual-onyx eye glare at Shego then eye a shocked Kim "afternoon Ms. Possible, slept well?" Kim can only squeak nonsense babble "Kimberly please use your words, it's unbecoming to squeak"

Kim snap her mouth shut and just stare at the now blond Director, if the woman didn't look good before she sure is gorgeous now, Kim shake her head 'what am I think?' she eye Shego again and glare "okay obviously you chipped Dr. Director to be in the same room as you without calling her posse"

the older women share a look and laugh at the comment, leaving Kim mad and confused all at the same time "Princess you're _way _off on that assumption, Betty's not chipped, we just have a semi-mutual understanding, that's why we're both in the same room, let along the same hideout"

Kim look to Betty "uh Dr. Director..." said woman halt her

"Kimberly first off I'm not on duty, so call me Betty and second all of what she said is true and third we were waiting on you so Kea..." she hiss in pain when a small plasma ball strike her thigh "dammit Shego it was a simple slip of the tongue!" Shego smirk then glare, the blond clear her throat "she'll explain what happened after that woman exploded, which judging by our physical changes, I think it's safe to assume we know what."

Shego suck her teeth as the two ladies sit in front of her "ah hell Cyclops don't take the fun out of it" she sit on the coffee table across from them, she look directly at Kim "I'm guessing you studied your new looks right?"

The redhead, isn't much of a redhead now, her hair lighten into a sort of light red-orange colour with the red acting as highlights, her once peach skin has a tinge of orange in it and finally her eyes, like Betty, is two-toned, but in reverse order, her original is around the pupil and the orange is against the rim "of course I did, who wouldn't?"

Shego wave her off "point taken, well I won't go into too much details as to why I came to GJ..." her gaze go to Betty, who look shock for a second and look away causing her to smirk, Kim is confused by the exchange of glances "but just know Drakken was being a bigger idiot and leave it at that, but just before I was leaving for the HQ, I got an email from some unknown person, at first I was pissed someone knew my address, but once I read what it had to say I knew my earlier decision was right I need to go to GJ, but for a whole different reason now..."

"what was the reason?"

"Princess if you don't interrupt I'll tell you..." she watch Kim blush a little and nod for her to continue, but in a semi-harsh way "anyway...I snuck into GJ..." she halt Betty's comment "and discovered the email was correct, Kimmie the GJ fucks had, both you and Bets strapped down and in the middle of a white room with surgical instruments beside each of you, both of you weren't even hooked up to any machine and were glowing with the comet powers you have now, so it safe to assume the bastards were getting ready to 'examine' both of you and didn't care if you died in the process, if you _did _die"

Kim gasp and look over to Betty, who is also shocked and look quite ill "but...Betty...is their boss why would they..."

"it doesn't matter Kimberly, there was an act passed by _my_ bosses, to exterminate anyone who comes in _direct_ contact with ProjectDC and are forever changed, _after _the scientists and researchers have their fill on examining them and if the examination, as Shego said, doesn't kill the now comet person, so that we won't have another Shego" she look over at her green lover "it was in effect after your fiasco in China" Shego just smirk back at her.

Kim stare in confusion and wonderment 'I wonder what exactly what they were going to do to us?' she look at Betty again, whose brow furrow

"no Kimberly I won't tell you that information, you'd have nightmares for months..." she place her head in her hands "I don't want you to suffer like that"

"uh, B-Betty, how did...how did you know what I was going to ask?"

the blond sit up confused and look into Kim's shocked face "you mean you didn't say that out loud?"

Kim shake her head "I thought it" both females look to Shego for an explanation

"well it looks like we know Cyclop's power, that only leaves Kimmie, so how about we try it out?"

the orange-haired teen raise her hands and stare at them "they aren't glowing"

"you have to focus"

Kim's eyes narrow, but when nothing happens she lean back with a groan "it's not working"

"that's because you're forcing it..." Shego hum to herself "maybe your powers are like mine"

a pumpkin coloured eyebrow raise "you think I have plasma?"

"no I mean, maybe your powers are fueled by emotions..." she get up, grab Kim by her shirt and toss her across the room "what's the matter Cupcake you should've expected that?"

Kim land under the mounted tv and groan as she get up and rub her back then glare, heatedly at the green woman "why'd you do that Shego, you would've seriously hurt me?!"

the raven-haired woman just laugh and launch at Kim, who jump and spring off her back when she is under her and stand on the coffee table in a fighting stance "Shego seriously what is going on I thought we had a truce?" she dodge a plasma, claw strike 'whoa close one'

Shego chuckle "what truce Princess I never said anything about you and I having a truce, I said me and Cyclops did..." she form a plasma ball "now hold still so I can hit you!" she growl and toss the sphere, missing Kim by mere inches

Kim watch the ball whizz by her head and look at Betty "you're not gonna do anything?" the one-eyed woman look to Shego, who form another ball and sigh heavily 'let's see if this works' she raise her hand and a yellow glow form, but she doesn't raise it at Shego she hits Kim with her power and the teen stand there frozen, Kim look on in shock as Shego is getting closer then glare at her once personal hero "what are you doing Director?!"

"I told you Kimberly it's Betty and I'm sorry, but I was ordered to by my Mistress"

Shego nearly falter when Betty said 'Mistress' it's something about the way she said it that made her get turned on almost instantly 'we're going to get back to that later,' she eye Betty quickly, but focus back on Kim "come on Pumpkin you're better than this, I didn't think you'd fall for that obvious trap, now die!"

Kim watch as Shego get closer and closer with those blazing, plasma claws of hers, to rip out her throat or claw out her heart or maybe since she's evil she'll kill her slowly with Betty as her only witness since she's obviously under control, but suddenly as something is brought to new flame inside her, her eyes narrow and she bring her hands up and the floor in front of Shego come up and wrap around her legs while the floor in front of Betty grab her hands and bring them down until she's bowing, hands snuffed out, the same for Shego, now about to move on her own Kim walk over to Shego "what happened Shego feeling helpless?"

The green woman glare up at her then laugh, literally laugh at her "nice one Kimmie, I thought I was going to have to literally beat you until you found the power of the comet" she laugh some more

Kim for her part is struck dumb then becomes angry again "you won't fool me again Shego I have the upper hand"

Shego stop laughing and smirk "you forget Kimmie, I can burn through steel, so rock isn't much to escape from, but I won't, at least not yet, I'll wait until you can release us if you can't in..." her words dies on her tongue as the orange-haired teen, wobble a little then hit the floor "aw hell..." she break her bonds then crawl over to the girl to check her "good she isn't hurt"

"wow you've change, any other time you'd be berating her"

Shego suck her teeth "it isn't what you think, I want to be the one to knock her out and make her consider early retirement, I told you in the bathroom, I got you two for selfish reasons" she flick two tiny plasma balls at the one-eyed woman's bonds then pick up Kim "well I guess I'll put the baby to bed and you can tell me all about that 'Mistress' thing" she wink at her blond lover and head for the stairs

Betty swallow hard and think how she will survive few more round with the insatiable plasma-wielder "I really step in it this time..." she eye the stairs "well at least I'm loving the trouble I get in with her."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters they belong to Disney.

**Morals**

Heavy breathing echo throughout a cavern as two women lie in a collapsed heap of sweaty bodies and limbs "hey, how...whew...how long have we been going at it?"

"I don't know...ugh I can't feel my legs, how you feeling?"

"I'm not fairing much better, but could you do me a small favor?" her companion groan in pain "can you get off me it's really hard to breathe now after what you just did to me"

a blush stain tanned cheeks "uh, su-sure..." she over to the side "sorry I didn..."

another tanned hand raise and wave lazily "don't worry about it" she wince when her arm drop.

Both women look up as a clap go off above them "that was the longest you two sparred, exactly 2 hours and 25 minutes, you've improved since then Kimmie and Bets you're still too slow in powering up and keeping the power fixed to a certain level, same with you Kimmie, but on the leveling of your power..." emerald eyes twinkle with mischief and both downed women gulp "you have a 2 hours and 25 minute break before we start again" she walk away from the two and out the training room they carved out into the mountain, Betty and Kim both feel like crying, but hold of the waterworks to use the reprieve for some well deserved rest.

_**KPKPKPKPKPKPKP**_

Shego walk up to the bedroom and pull out her laptop she acquired from Drakken's current lair while the other women were busy honing their new powers, as the device start up, she reflect on some past events "I may just have to retire..." she sigh heavily "dammit..." the ding of a new message on her computer cut her outspoken thoughts and she open the IM page and read the message as a smirk form on her face "how close are they?" she type and wait

another ding _"I suggest you find another place to hide if you don't want to be captured by GJ and its new Leader" _

keys click-clack as she type quickly on to the keyboard "fuck GJ they can go to hell along with their Leader"

another ding _"just a bit of friendly advice...oh, one more thing..." _

Shego doesn't like how this is going, but she answer anyway then as the new message come up she is genuinely shocked, which is quite a feat since it's rare anyone can shock her considering her employer and other villains that demand her assistance "did you tell anyone else this?"

another ding _"no and I've checked three times to be sure it was correct...so what are you going to do?" _

the green woman let that question roll around in her head then she reply with "I...I don't know..." she clear her throat "is there anything else I need to know?"

_"as right now...no, just be careful" _she close the IM and shut down the computer all together.

Shego sit there, still in complete and udder shock "how can that be?" she shrug it off and head to the sparring room to find the women sleeping peacefully and wicked smile spread across her face, she charge her hands up with a small dose of plasma "wakey-wakey!" she clap her hands together, causing the resounding smack to go off like an explosion and therefore scaring the crap out of the women, whom jump to their feet quickly

Kim in her fighting stance and Betty at attention, she even salute, when they don't see what made them react that way, they relax and glare at the hysterically, laughing plasma-wielder "man you should've seen the look on your faces..." she put up and 'ok' sign "priceless!"

Kim is the first to speak up "not cool Shego"

"yes way" she shoot back still laughing "it brightened my day" she grab her sides and sigh

"can you tell us why you woke us up when it hasn't even been 2 hours, better yet half an hour?"

Emerald eyes turn to the blond woman "well, we need to move to a more secure place since, this place has been passed over three times this week, so assuming that, it won't be long before they discover it, letting us know we need to get going"

Kim step up "I'm not going with you" her 'companions' look at her confused "guys I appreciate what you've done since getting my powers, but I have school and parents that probably miss me since leaving a few days ago"

Shego and Betty share a look and nod "Kimberly, would you please reconsider that notion?"

an orange eyebrow raise "and why should I, you can't exactly hold me back from going home and school?"

the other two share another look "you're right we can't, but if you leave, just know you're on your own, considering what I found out about the lab's little fiasco" this pique the carrot-haired girl "do you really want to know?" Kim nod "well..." all three women jump back when a beam of red hit the ground where they once were and on instinct, Shego fire a plasma ball at their aggressor then stand in front of Betty almost defensively, she grit her teeth "that was a warning shot, you bastard, now come here, don't make me go after you!"

Six figures step through the plume of dust created when the ball hit the wall and the first thing they notice is the figures are the Go brothers and the Possible twins leading the way, the second is the lack of sleep on the faces of the Possible twins' eyes, but the most damning of all is the gun one of the twins is wielding "Shego let these women go, before someone gets hurt"

Shego scoff "shut up Hego or I'll hurt you"

"not only are you a thief, you are a smuggler, kidnapper and seen as a pedophile, how far will you go into villainy?"

a small ball of green plasma hit him in his barrel chest and he hiss in pain "you obviously don't watch the news, because you'd know I'm in so deep that I have a target on my back for anyone to kill me on sight, so you'd better get your friend to lower the weapon, before murder is added to that list..."

dual-colored eyes widen "you wouldn't?!"

Shego glare at the twin and her hands charge "I can I will, I have something protect and I won't let some punk kid, destroy that!"

Kim run to her brother's aid and stand in front of him "I won't let you Shego this is my brother and I'll be darn if I let you harm him"

"then tell him to put the gun down and I may just cooperate, as long as nobody decide to haul me in to be killed immediately" her gaze land on her older brother.

Kim keep her gaze fixed on Shego "Tim lower the gun, Shego won't do anything"

"but Kim she held you hostage from us for almost a month..."

"yeah, no phone call, letter nothing, it's like you disappeared off the earth..."

"plus Mom and Dad have been worried sick trying to find out what happened to you..."

"they even took time off work to devote their time into finding you" Jim finish.

Kim's widen eyes narrow "is that true Shego , that you keep me here for nearly a month without telling my parents?"

the raven-haired woman nod "I had to, due to selfish reasons"

tanned hands glow in outrage "how could you Shego, they are my parents, they have right to know!"

"why so they can have Nerdlinger and your Mom have brainiacs, who may not be GJ's, but are still eager to know about comet powers, examine you and open you up just to see what makes you tick..." she sneer at her "if that's what you wanted I should've left you there at GJ and just got Betty out, now put your hand out before I do it for you!"

Kim scoff "you can't beat me Shego and we all know it, but you're wiling to come try it...if you can" she raise her hand, but instead of an orange glow, a yellow glow engulf her hand, they all look to the blond woman.

Betty grunt as she strain to focus on a single point "how about we cool down, before we do something we'll all regret later"

Kim strain back to free her hand from Betty's control "no way, plus you're as guilty as she is, since you didn't tell me anything about how long I've been here..." she push back against the 'former' GJ head "I thought I could trust you, but obviously I was wrong" she began to raise her other hand, but it too ends up sheathed in yellow

"I'm serious Kimberly, cool it" she grit her teeth as the pushing from the carrot-top teen in crease, until it's broken and a powerful grip wrap tightly around her neck as she's lifted a couple feet off the ground.

The twin boys, behind look on in horror, then finally they can't take it anymore and pled with their sister "Kim stop..."

"this isn't like you..."

"yeah, don't let it control you"

Shego, whose witnessing all this with the boys, feel something boil to the surface and like a lioness, defending and protecting her mate, charge at the teen "dammit Kimmie, you better listen to them..." her hands glow with her signature plasma "and I won't have to hurt you"

Kim look over at her "don't do it Shego"

"well let Betty go and I won't have to and this time..." her plasma engulf her forearms as well "I won't hold back"

dual-green eyes roll "I told you Shego you can't beat me"

a smirk etch out on the green woman's face "wanna beat?" Kim let go of Betty, who fall to the floor, coughing and gasping for breath, before passing out.

Both rivals get into their stances "ready to get your butt handed to you _again _Shego?"

"oh you so don't want me to answer that, Miss Priss" a frown marr the teen hero's face and she launch at Shego with a flying kick, but Shego block it and swing at her thigh, however the super powered teen bend back kicking Shego in the chin and backflip a good distance, while Shego rub her injured body part "lucky shot..."her rival just smirk at her "it won't happen again" she charge at Kim, with her plasma flaring.

Kim let her hands glow again and charge back at the green woman "you mean that fact I won't catch you and Betty making out..." Shego almost falter, but hold her composer "I'd be more than glad _not _to"

Shego isn't about to be out done "you didn't have to watch you could've turned away anytime..." a white light flash as their hands connect "tell me Kimmie did you enjoy the show?"

the orange-haired female bare her teeth and knee her in the ribs "no, I didn't it was brazen and wrong" she step back and swing her leg out to kick the doubled over, green-woman in her other side, but her attack is blocked again.

While Shego is recovering from the sudden and surprise attack, something snap within her at the prissy, cheerleader's words and she intend on showing her displeasure at the fantasy, the _little girl _has the nerve to conjure up, so she block the attack and look up into scornful olive eyes with the look akin to unnatural and unbridled rage, the hand she had to cradle her aching side, swiftly swing out and strike the girl in the abdomen

Kim is taken back by the looking her rival's eyes, causing her to miss the surprise attack to her own body by the woman, she loathe at the moment, her arms instinctively wrap around her middle as she tense in pain so intense she's sure something may have ruptured and she'll pass out, then just as she is close to revealing her breakfast, the same green hand come at her, she try to block, but her reaction time is now slowed and gets slapped away then the hand, grip the front of her shirt tightly and she's hauled up to look into those rage filled, emerald orbs.

Shego lock gazes with the teen and with a sort of gruffness to her voice she tell her captured rival "don't _you _tell _me w_hat right and wrong, _Princess, _because, if you haven't noticed, the world doesn't work that way!" she push her away, spin and heel kick her in her sternum and into the wall "if the world was so right and righteous, then it wouldn't have let my father be killed as he tried to protect me and my brothers..." to everyone's surprise a small black, plasma ball with a halo of green, form in the enraged plasma-wielder's palm and she launch it at the downed teen, hitting her right where she kicked her

Kim cry out in agony, that plasma ball isn't like the others she'd been subjected to, that one was more dense than anything she ever felt, in her young life, but that all go ignored by the green woman and the rest can only look on in horror, feeling powerless to _do _anything about the brutality Shego is starting to display, Hego always the hero, even when he's faced with Shego possibly replacing the teen as a punching bag with his body, hey healing powers from a comet only healed so fast, "Shego, you've done enough, now..." a regular plasma ball fly at him and the vengeful glare is turn on him, not full force, but the command of power is felt behind that cornered gaze "stay out of this Hego!" she practically growl like a feral animal, close to pissing his uniform and liking where his innards are placed, he wisely back away, since he's been on the receiving end of his sister's anger one too many times.

Emerald eyes turn back to Kim as she is trying to get up, she form another one of those black spheres and blast the girl back on the ground where she, in Sheog's opinion, needs to be and as wierd as this may sound to anyone, she's getting real pleasure from torturing the little, ungrateful bitch and she continue on as if she wasn't interrupted "or allow the GJ brain-heads to torture us, like mere animals, saying it was all in the name of science..." overwhelmed by her swirling emotion, one comes barreling to the surface as she is forming another black orb and when she send it towards the girl, her greatest emotion cause her to miss intended target and hit Kim's leg and she cry out again almost sure it's broken from the weight of the sphere "I was even raped by one of them, sometimes two or three, other times it would be a line, they'd tie me down and drug me so I couldn't resist too much as they violated me and my body..." her hand form another ball, but it's not like the others.

A surprised and appalled, Kim watch as the green woman form another ball and prepare for the pain to come again, but when it's flung at her, it miss and hit the wall beside her head, but the fact the ball comes dangerously close to crashing into her face, she stare in awe at the raw emotion of sorrow, fear and madness form all over the green woman's face as she continue on with her tale, on her knees as she hold herself and tremble as if she's cold "I was nine years old..._NINE..._innocence _gone _and that's one thing I'll never get back and from that point on I was never the same again...sure I picked myself up, broke my brother's out and blew the place to smithereens, displaying a sense of wrath and pride on the outside, but on the inside I was at war with myself..."

Shego sniff and look off to the side "I felt filthy and disgusting, even after so many years and many self purifications on my lower anatomy, _they _still had a hold on me and I told myself I was never going to be loved by anyone, because who would want someone as broken as me..." her brothers bow their heads in shame, feeling somewhat guilty for allowing their sister to suffer in silence and not getting her to open up, because of their fear of her, since their time in diapers, Hego's blue glow flair wildly in anger as Shego continue on "so after a few years of heroing I moved on to being a villain, knowing that no matter what, they'd except me no matter my flaws and once they did, I willingly, openly and joyously accepted their embrace..." she chuckle manically a few times as she get to her feet "so you see Princess, the world isn't as black and white as you believe it to be..."

for the second time, Kim's shirt is grabbed and she's hauled to her feet, as Shego's face get close to her's "the world is twisted with corruption and once you let go of that fantasy world you have in your child-like brain, the sooner you'll learn that truth..." she poke Kim in the head as she says 'your child-like brain the sooner you'll learn that truth' "but if you don't, that part of reality will hit you hard and the fall be painful, maybe even excrutiating" she shove her away again making the teen hit the wall, she then walk over to Betty as she's rousting from her dark void, pick her up bridal style and walk out the now destroyed safe house.


End file.
